For good
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: 6to cap! Rachel y Kurt son dos caras de una misma moneda. No siempre son los opuestos los que se atraen. 6: Contorl de daños- Rachel: Rachel Berry fue hecha para desear y tener ibjetivos, y esto no es la excepción. Klaine/Klainchel/HummelBerry.
1. Por un rato Kurt

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _1: Por un rato [Kurt]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine. Finnchel. HummelBerry.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1002 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Durante toda la historia, supongo que habrá spoilers de toda la season 2 y especulaciones sobre la season 3. Seguramente se vayan agregando advertencias con la historia. En esta parte, menores de edad bebiendo alcohol, mención escuetísima de relaciones sexuales. Si, esta historia va a ir por donde ustedes creen que va a ir. Si no les gusta la idea, para gustos, colores.  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> A **michan_kitamura** . Porque estas ideas son culpa de ella. Y porque, sinceramente, si me puse seriamente a escribir una historia HummelBerry no bromance, es solo para hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p>La primera vez había sido culpa de Blaine y de Finn, y Kurt se refugiaba en esa certeza repitiéndola como un mantra.<p>

Había sido durante una noche de verano, al terminar su año senior. Ninguno de los cuatro era mayor de edad, pero Finn tenía una credencial falsa que Puck le había conseguido, y aunque él pareciese de quince y Blaine y Rachel recién sacados de La Comarca, Kurt sabía que había pocas cosas que cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a negar al más de metro noventa de su hermanastro. Deambularon por varios bares, y quizás estaban un poco chispeados, pero ninguno de los tres chicos estaba tan arruinado como Rachel, que se reía de cualquier tontería, y a la que Blaine debía llevar prácticamente en andas para que no se prendase del primer par de bíceps que se le cruzase en el camino. Había sido idea de Kurt que se metiesen en un karaoke, donde podían despejarse un poco la cabeza sin necesidad de andarse preocupando tanto por Rachel, ya que en un lugar de esa clase no había tanta gente dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular al menor descuido.

No habían contado con lo hiper-excitada que se pondría la muchacha ante la posibilidad de cantar (y, viéndolo en perspectiva, Kurt se daba cuenta de que habían sido un poco idiotas, pero, ey, no era como si Rachel se hubiera tomado botella de vodka, ¿si?). Apenas se habían acomodado en una mesa que Rachel ya se había apropiado del micrófono, y estaba berreando sobre el grave delito que claramente cometía el local ante la fatal ausencia de grandes clásicos de Broadway en la lista de canciones.

Kurt tenía que admitirle algo: podía estar demasiado arruinada como para mantenerse en pie, pero Kurt jamás la había visto demasiado arruinada como para cantar. Cuando Rachel volvió a la mesa después de haber destrozado la autoestima de medio salón con "_Poor thing_" de Sweeney Todd, tenía una sonrisa que la hacía brillar. Kurt no lo pensó demasiado y no contuvo el comentario a tiempo.

- Rachel, te quiero tanto en este momento que podría besarte.

Finn soltó una carcajada, porque al parecer la sola idea le parecía hilarante. Blaine silbó entre dientes, y como Kurt conocía demasiado bien a su novio, sabía por la forma que se estaba mordisqueando los labios, que la idea le parecía particularmente _excitante_. Kurt intercambió una mirada rápida con su hermanastro, porque no iba a arruinar esa relación que tanto le había costado obtener con Finn por una estúpida decisión de borracho. Pero Finn lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos castaños, y Kurt supo que confiaba en él, y que no era más que un _juego_, y que para él no sería diferente a cuando Blaine había besado a Rachel (y Finn había sido quien estuviera ahí para él, mientras desesperaba, quizás no teniendo soluciones, pero sí intentando lograr que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco ridículo… aunque quizás, a esa altura del partido, Finn debiera haberse dado cuenta que decir que _Kurt_ estaba siendo _ridículo_ era una _redundancia_).

Finn lo aprobaba. A Blaine lo excitaba. Rachel le acariciaba el ante-brazo con dedos ligeros, y por un instante, su mirada perdida y su inocente ignorancia hicieron que Kurt se acordase de Brittany.

Quizás porque el recuerdo le hizo sentir que pisaba en terreno conocido, y por ende, seguro, Kurt no lo pensó demasiado, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Era definitivamente_ distinto_ a besar a Blaine. Rachel sabía a alcohol y a caramelo, una mezcla dulce e intoxicante. Era mucho más lengua que Blaine, que por norma general solía ser puro labio, y su mentón y sus mejillas eran suaves y tersos. Era definitivamente distinto a besar a Blaine, pero también era _distinto_ a besar a Brittany, y esa diferencia no se le podía adjudicar al género de los involucrados. Había en el beso una fuerza, una pasión, un _carácter_, algo que era intrínsecamente _Rachel_.

Cuando sintió _eso_ dentro del beso, fue que a Kurt se le doblaron un poco las rodillas. Y justo cuando estaba preparándose para contra-atacar (porque si Rachel Berry podía esconder una _fiera_ en un beso, Kurt Hummel _definitivamente_ también podía), porque, siendo honestos, no podía hacer nada sin un poco de preparación, porque no podía hacer nada sin_ estilo_, por favor, Blaine y Finn prorrumpieron en risas y silbidos, y Kurt rompió el beso, porque le parecía que era lo que debía hacer, no porque realmente sintiera deseos de hacerlo.

No lo admitiría jamás, pero por primera vez, Kurt entendía _un poco_ porque Blaine se había dejado dominar por Rachel con tanta facilidad luego del beso, y no había sido solo porque Blaine era un borracho ridículo e hiperactivo, pero sumiso como un cachorrito.

Si así besaba estando borracha, Kurt se preguntaba cómo sería besando estando sobria. No estaba del todo seguro sobre si quería averiguarlo.

(También se preguntaba cómo Finn había podido dejarla por Quinn- sin ofende-, pero quizás esa era la clase de pensamiento que iba a hacer que terminase desbarrancando. O cualquier clase de pensamiento, para el caso.)

Kurt tomó medio vaso más de lo que fuese que Finn le había servido, y mientras repartía su tiempo follándose a su novio con los ojos, y asesinando a todo hombre a veinte metros a la redonda con la mirada, mientras Blaine cantaba _Do ya think I'm sexy_, se olvidó del beso.

Por un rato.

Mientras hacía el amor con Blaine, más tarde durante aquella madrugada desquiciada, volvió a recordarlo, y en un intento por mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, se dijo que no tenía nada de lo que culparse, porque un buen beso es un buen beso, y la excitación del momento lo empujaba a volcarse en situaciones del pasado cercanoque se hubiese sentido excitado. Mientras se corría dentro de Blaine, lo olvidó de nuevo en un estallido de luz blanca que se sintió como si le hubiesen derretido el cerebro.

Lo olvidó de nuevo.

_Por un rato._

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> **Notas:** Vale, no me golpeen, empezando otra historia larga. Saben como soy, no puedo dormir en paz hasta que me saco una historia de la cabeza. Y, definitivamente, tneía que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza. Originalmente, iba a ser muy Kurt POV, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para traer algún que otro Rachel POV. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios?

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Tensión Rachel

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _2: Tensión [Rachel]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Menciones de Blaine Anderson y Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> HummelBerry. Menciones de Klaine y Finnchel.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1793 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ¿OoC? Si, estoy segura de que sí.  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> A **michan_kitamura**. Porque mis historias en general son todas suyas. Pero esta es más suya que ninguna.

* * *

><p><em>Maldito, maldito Finn Hudson. <em>

No era la primera vez, y Rachel estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última.

Dejó salir un par de lágrimas, y sonrió apenas al sentir los brazos de Kurt rodear su espalda y atraerla hacia su pecho. Rachel _adoraba_ a Blaine, pero nunca había estado tan agradecida de que el moreno no se hubiese quedado a pasar la noche con Kurt. Porque de haber estado Blaine, Rachel se hubiera compuesto, y simplemente les hubiera pedido que la llevaran a su casa, y hubiera terminado la noche llorando abrazada a su almohada. O no se hubiera compuesto, y hubiera terminado tomando cocoa caliente, cálidamente arropada entre los brazos de Blaine -porque por algún motivo siempre era Blaine el que la tocaba cuando estaban los tres-, viendo una película, jugando algún juego de mesa y despellejando a Finn a voz en cuello, a cuál de los tres más elocuente.

Pero jamás,_ jamás_, hubiese terminado en la cama con ellos dos, ni Rachel tampoco lo hubiese querido, porque era como meterse- _físicamente hablando_- en medio de una pareja fuerte, sólida, constituida. La pareja de dos de sus mejores amigos, por si fuera poco. Y nada, ni siquiera una de sus épicas peleas de _no-quiero-verte-nunca-más-pero-en-dos-semanas-volverá-a-morirme-por-tus-huesos_ con Finn podía cambiar eso.

Por eso, aunque Rachel adoraba a Blaine, estaba agradecida de que, al menos por esa vez, fuesen solo ella y Kurt. Tenían una relación preciosa los tres, pero la dinámica cambiaba cuando eran solo ella y Kurt. Había una _energía_ distinta en el aire, una complicidad y un entendimiento distintos. Rachel lo atribuía a las similitudes innegables entre ellos, a los cientos de situaciones y momentos que habían compartido solo ellos dos, y que nadie más podría entender. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo, no se molestaba en entender los por qué y se dejaba estar en la satisfacción de alguien que la entendía y la conocía mejor que nadie, en alguien que se reía de ella, pero no se reía de sus sueños, no se reía de sus miedos. Se dejaba llevar por la satisfacción de los brazos fuertes de Kurt, sus manos suaves, su pecho cálido.

Rachel estaba segura de que no habría podido pedir un mejor amigo que Kurt.

Esos eran todos los motivos que Rachel podía llegar a contarle a alguien si la presionaban demasiado, y que tanto Blaine como Finn conocían y respetaban, aunque parecía que era un tema tabú, y no se hablaba de ello.

Había muchos más motivos que Rachel no confesaría, porque le costaba aceptárselos a si misma, incluso le costaba aceptar su existencia, porque la mayoría de las veces eran percepciones que estaban en el umbral de sus sentidos, y que tenía pánico de estar alucinando.

Había una _tensión_ innegable en el aire cada vez que Kurt y ella estaban solos. Rachel no solía usar esa clase de palabras para nombrar a las cosas, pero de todos modos no la hubiera llamado una_ tensión sexual_. Si una _tensión atractiva_, tal vez.

Era una tensión que le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, era una tensión que no le impedía reírse con Kurt, y contarle todos sus secretos, llorar en su hombro, mostrarse vulnerable. Era una tensión que, sí, la obligaba a tener alertas los seis sentidos, porque era esa tensión la que la mantenía consciente de que estaba jugando con un igual, que Kurt no era Finn, pero tampoco era Quinn ni Santana. Que si Kurt quisiera destrozarla, la lucha sería encarnizada, y las heridas tardarían años en sanar, porque Kurt sabría _exactamente_ dónde golpear y con qué intensidad.

Era una tensión que le decía que lo imprudente sería _no_ tener apenas una pizquita de miedo en el fondo de todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, y debía admitir que ese miedo le daba un poco de placer.

Porque esa tensión estaba presente en la consciencia del brazo fuerte de Kurt alrededor de su pequeña espalda, en los dientes que estaban ocultos por los labios que respiraban cerca de su oreja. No era solo una consciencia de la _masculinidad_ de Kurt, y por ende de su evidente desventaja ante cualquier altercado físico, porque nunca había sentido esa tensión ni con Puck, ni con Jesse. No la sentía ni con Finn, aunque Finn le sacase más de medio metro y pudiese rodear su cintura con un solo brazo. Con todos ellos, Rachel había sentido siempre, en cierta forma, que tenía el _control_- aunque con Jesse el tiro le hubiese salido por la culata; quizás precisamente por eso había sentido tanto el golpe, porque no estaba esperándolo en lo absoluto. Con Kurt era distinto, completamente distinto, porque Rachel tampoco se sentía en pánico constante, como si el control estuviese cien por ciento en las manos de Kurt. El control era algo intangible entre ellos dos, y Rachel sentía que, de un extraño modo, siempre estaban haciendo malabares para que estuviese en el aire, y ninguno de los dos pudiese poseerlo por completo.

Era una tensión _atractiva_, definitivamente, porque pese a los años, las heridas y los dramas, aún seguía juntos y, contra todo pronóstico, su amistad se volvía más fuerte con el tiempo. Era una tensión atractiva y no una tensión sexual, porque Rachel no hubiera clasificado de sexual la atracción que sentía por Kurt, pero tal vez si de _física_. Porque aunque pareciese existir una regla implícita de que era Blaine quien la tocaba cuando estaban los tres, Rachel y Kurt apenas se sacaban las manos de encima cuando estaban solo ellos dos. No eran más que caricias y roces _inocentes_, tomarse de la mano, tomarse de la cintura, besarse la mejilla, dormir abrazados. Nada fuera de lo normal entre una chica y su amigo gay, pero cuando se sumaba a la ecuación esa tensión inasible, el profundi conocimiento mutuo, los cosquilleos, la competencia, el control flotando intangible y la pizca de pánico, el cóctel podía convertirse en tóxico y fatal.

Rachel tenía muy esquematizado su futuro, y Kurt, pero también Blaine, y por supuesto, Finn, ocupaban un lugar determinado en ese futuro hipotético. Pero Rachel Berry nunca se había caracterizado por poder privarse de sus caprichos. Y en ese momento, en el que se había peleado con Finn de manera _terminal_ (aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que entre ellos dos las cosas _nunca_ eran terminales), y Kurt se sentía tan cálido y tan masculino apretado contra su pecho, con esa tensión que les era tan propia creciéndoles alrededor como un aura, Rachel sintió que no era suficiente con acariciarlo o dejarlo que la abrazara. _Necesitaba besarlo_, aunque eso jugase en contra de sus planes cuidadosamente armados, porque cuando la invadían sentimientos demasiado intensos, se le nublaba la vista y perdía la perspectiva.

(Y no iba a ser lo suficientemente hipócrita como para negar que el deseo de dañar a Finn no jugaba un papel fundamental en ese deseo. En Blaine no pensaba, porque Blaine y sus ojos hazel, y ese dolor que salía a relucir apenas uno rascaba la superficie, hubieran sido suficientes como para hacerla retorcerse de culpa).

Y Rachel necesitaba besarlo, así que se inclinó y lo beso, porque eso era lo que Rachel Berry sabía hacer: plantarse frente a la vida y tomar las cosas cómo y cuándo las deseaba, porque sabía que se las merecía, porque sabía que no podría haber nadie mejor que ella para tenerlas. Quizás ese había sido el problema desde siempre con su relación con Finn: haber esperado por él, en lugar de proclamarlo como suyo. Rachel Berry ya había caído muchas veces con la misma piedra como para volver a cometer dos veces el mismo error pero con piedras diferentes.

Lo besó con los labios abiertos, pero sin invadirlo, y el brazo de Kurt no se movió de la curva de su cintura en ningún momento. No se sorprendió realmente cuando Kurt le respondió el beso, pero tampoco lo estaba esperando. No era tanto el deseo de ser besada como la necesidad de besarlo. Era un poco seguir el juego, arrebatarle el control de las manos, demostrar que podía ser fuerte y mandar, pese a que no llegaba al metro sesenta y si, Santana quisiese, podría hacerla llorar con dos de cada tres palabras. Allí, en la intimidad de esa relación que eran solo ellos dos, ninguno de los dos mandaba, pero los dos podían jugar a que mandaban.

(Y también era su manera de demostrar que valía, que Finn no delimitaba su vida, que podía desear y ser deseada mas allá de los límites que él pudiera intentar imponerle, y aunque ese desafío solo ocurría en su cabeza, a ella le bastaba para sentirse un poco mejor).

Kurt la besaba de vuelta, y besar a Kurt era como besar una llama. Rachel se dio cuenta de que por eso se complementaba tan bien con Blaine, porque Blaine era agua, Blaine era un bálsamo, Blaine era un mar. A Rachel le ardían los labios, y le ardía el estómago, porque sentía a su propio fuego interior revelándose y luchando dentro de su cuerpo. Rachel tuvo en ese momento una realización; ni Finn, ni Puck, ni Jessie: amaría a otros hombres, sería feliz con otros hombres, pero Kurt Hummel iba a ser siempre la piedra de toque a la que terminase volviendo, porque ningún otro hombre podría ser para ella lo que era Kurt Hummel: la Rachel Berry de Rachel Berry. Kurt Hummel era su perdición, e iba a ser quien la consumiese desde dentro con una pasión incontrolable que más que pasión iba a ser un incendio, porque, como siempre, Kurt Hummel era el que podía tensar las cuerdas al extremo, Kurt Hummel era el que conocía los talones de Aquiles y la intensidad necesaria con la que hacía falta tocarlos. Kurt Hummel podía manejar todos sus hilos en sintonía perfecta, sin siquiera la necesidad de un contacto sexual. Si además se sumaba un componente sexual, el control seguía siendo intangible, pero el poder pasaba a ser infinito. Con esa realización a cuestas, abrió un poco la boca y gimió dentro del beso. En ese momento, Rachel Berry selló para siempre su destino.

Fue Kurt quien rompió el beso, y se separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres la novia de mi hermano.

Y no era un reproche, ni siquiera una reivindicación de la culpa. Era una simple afirmación, pero Rachel entendía desde qué rincón visceral le surgía la necesidad de establecerlo.

- Si, lo soy. Y tú eres gay.

- Si, lo soy.

Se miraron los ojos durante unos minutos, en silencio, midiéndose, compitiendo, evaluándose. Fue Kurt quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Eso no cambia nada.

- No, no cambia nada.

- Duérmete, Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> Este capítulo y el anterior nacieron casi en pack, así que no se acostumbren a estas actualizaciones así de rápidas. Ahora me tengo que dedicar a mi Klaine, que es el amor de mi vida, y a mi CrissColfer, que lo tengo tan abandonado que da pena. De todas formas, estoy muy agradecida a quienes han comentado esta historia, ya que me han hecho sentir muy bien con esos comentarios de _No me creo esta pareja, pero me has hecho creéermela_. En serio, me hacen mucho bien

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Pausa y retroceso Blaine

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _3: Pausa y retroceso [Blaine]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> HummelBerry. En este capítulo: Mucho Klaine + menciones de Finnchel.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 3053 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Cantidades excesivas de Klaine para ser un HummelBerry. Sexo poco explícito. Un Blaine Anderson que se come mi cabeza. Y por algún motivo los escribo a los dos más adultos de lo que son.   
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> A **michan_kitamura** . Porque es HummelBerry y es Klaine. Period.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sorprendió un poco cuando fue Finn quien le abrió la puerta. Pero luego se fijó en las ojeras y en los dedos crispados del muchacho, y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse que había peleado con Rachel, sobre todo considerando que faltaban solo mes y medio para que viajaran hacia New York. Blaine, Kurt y Rachel. <em>No Finn<em>. Blaine los admiraba a los dos por haber sido capaces de mantener la mente fría y poder separar las cosas: Rachel quería estudiar actuación, y si quería estudiar actuación, _tenía_ que hacerlo en New York; Finn, por el contrario, había optado por una carrera más tranquila y menos pretenciosa, y prefería quedarse en Lima para echarle una mano a Burt con el taller, y porque en el fondo era un animal de costumbres, y le costaba despegarse de lo que siempre había considerado aferrado y seguro. Habían decidido que cada uno tomaría su propio camino, y que seguirían juntos, sobreviviendo a base de veranos, Skype y escapadas espontáneas, hasta que cualquiera de los dos dijera_ basta_. Era la decisión más madura que jamás habían tomado en su relación, y Blaine estaba admirado. Tanto él como Kurt habían soñado desde siempre con ir a New York, y desde que estaban juntos, ese deseo se había intensificado al máximo, porque darían cualquier cosa por_ salir del agujero_, como Kurt solía llamarlo, y poder vivir en una ciudad en la que pudiesen caminar de la mano por la calle sin despertar murmullos. Jamás habían tenido que plantearse nada, porque era el sueño individual de cada uno, y también su sueño como pareja. De todas formas, si la situación hubiese sido distinta, Blaine no podría asegurar que él no hubiese aceptado New York por el simple hecho de estar con Kurt. Desde esa perspectiva, podía entender las tensiones, los miedos y las inseguridades de Finn y Rachel.

Y si Finn y Rachel habían peleado la noche anterior, o esa misma mañana, el motivo por el que Kurt no había ido a abrirle la puerta seguramente era que estaba en su cuarto consolando a Rachel. Blaine saludó a Carole, que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, con un beso, y subió diligentemente las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Kurt. Entró sin golpear, porque no oyó voces desde el otro lado de la puerta, y era temprano, y si seguían durmiendo, Blaine no quería despertarlos.

Blaine entró al cuarto, y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse frente a la espalda de Kurt, quien estaba cambiando las sábanas de su cama.

- Buen día.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para darle un rápido beso en los labios.- Hoy es sábado.

- Aún creo ser capaz de recordar en que día vivo, _gracias_.

Kurt le respondió con su tono ácido, y Blaine supo enseguida que estaba a la defensiva, porque su ofensiva siempre había sido la mejor defensa de Kurt. Blaine llevaba el tiempo suficiente saliendo con Kurt como para saber que el mal humor no era necesariamente su culpa, pero eso no le servía de mucho consuelo porque, _fuese de quien fuese la culpa_, en general el que terminaba pagando los platos rotos era él. Era algo intrínseco de Kurt, eso de herir cuando estaba herido, sin miramientos hacia quién o hacia el por qué. Blaine sabía que era quien recibía la mayor proporción del daño colateral porque era quien estaba más tiempo a su lado como para recibirlo, pero también porque era el más vulnerable: el más abierto, el más entregado. Por eso, cuando Kurt se calzaba su ingenio y su cinismo como armas, a Blaine no le quedaba otra opción que dar marcha atrás, reorganizar las tropas, reconstruir las defensas; de otro modo, la mínima interacción con Kurt lo haría terminar exhausto en su cama, empapado en sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

- Estás cambiando las sábanas. Sólo lo haces los lunes y los jueves. Me pareció oportuno recalcar que hoy es sábado.

Al parecer, Kurt consideró la respuesta como válida. Se acercó a Blaine con la sábana que acababa de quitar de la cama entre las manos, y se la colocó justo debajo de la nariz. Al moreno lo invadió un ramalazo de aroma a vainilla.

- Imagino que Rachel y Finn discutieron y que no quieren volver a verse hasta el Día del Juicio Final.- Kurt asintió con la cabeza.- Y que Rachel durmió aquí anoche.

Kurt no contestó, pero alzó el mentón, orgulloso, como desafiándolo a que hiciera un comentario al respecto. Blaine no lo hizo, porque tampoco hubiera sabido qué decir. No estaba celoso de Rachel, pero le gustaba pensar que existían ciertos límites: que dormir con Kurt era un privilegio que le pertenecía. Pero Kurt tenía ideas mucho más _desenfadadas_, y no era la primera, ni sería la última vez que una de sus amigas se metiera en su cama. Blaine apretaba los puños y lo aceptaba con más esfuerzo que buena voluntad porque, una vez más, _así era Kurt_.

- Nunca antes te había molestado el perfume de Rachel.

- Ahora me molesta.

Blaine se encogió un poco. Sabía que no era su culpa- _que no podía ser su culpa_-, pero Kurt era tan habilidoso en que pareciese que lo era.

- Está bien.- Respondió finalmente porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? _Aunque no estuviese bien, Blaine haría lo humanamente posible para que lo estuviese_.

Kurt había terminado de poner sábanas limpias en su cama, y se había sentado en ella sin colocar el cobertor. No era algo normal, aunque Kurt llevase esa ropa ligera que no era un piyama, pero que usaba solo para estar por casa. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, porque ya se había dado cuenta de cuál era el ambiente predominante, muchas gracias. Kurt palmeo la cama a su lado, y Blaine parpadeó, confuso. ¿_En serio_? ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo que fuera a sentarse a su lado en la cama, cuando ambos sabían que, como mínimo eso terminaría en una sesión de besos subida de tono? Bueno, quizás era lo que estaban necesitando. Menos palabras y más besos. Blaine se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Kurt. El castaño le apoyó un único dedo en el pecho, y lo obligó a acostarse. Okey, eso sí que era extraño, porque Blaine llevaba ropa de calle y jamás en su sano juicio Kurt le hubiera permitido que se metiese así en su cama. Y menos aún con sábanas recién puestas. Entonces Kurt se puso de pie para poner el cerrojo a la puerta.

_Oh._

Kurt se sentó a su lado en la cama, y Blaine se sentía extraño estando acostado, pero agradeció no haberse sentado cuando Kurt le tomó la mano y le dijo una de esas cosas que rara vez salían de los labios de Kurt Hummel.

- Lo siento. Rachel patea mientras duerme. No dormí bien anoche, y estoy de mal humor.

- Está bien, Kurt. No te preocupes.

El castaño no respondió, pero comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Luego se la llevó a los labios y comenzó a besarle la yema de los dedos. Que el diablo se lo llevase si Blaine no sabía, a esa altura del partido, lo que significaba eso.

- Kurt…

- Shhh. Por favor, Blaine. _Por favor_.

¿Por favor qué? A Blaine le dolía la cabeza, el aroma, la piel y el calor de Kurt intoxicándole los sentidos, no dejándole pensar claramente. ¿_Por favor qué_? ¿Por favor peleemos, por favor no peleemos? ¿Por favor vete, por favor quédate? ¿Por favor no me dejes, por favor déjame dejarte? ¿Por favor entiéndeme, por favor no intentes entenderme? ¿Por favor quiéreme, por favor déjame odiarte? Blaine conocía a Kurt lo suficiente como para saber que podía estar queriendo decir todo eso, y también muchísimo más. Y como Kurt se le había reclinado un poco encima, la reacción refleja de Blaine fue tomarlo de las solapas de la camisa y atraerlo hacia si, capturando sus labios en un beso. No tenía respuestas, así que esperaba que eso pudiera ser respuesta suficiente.

Kurt se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y se besaron, primero lentamente, para luego ir subiendo en intensidad. Blaine podía sentir el mal humor de Kurt dentro del beso, que se traducía en un principio de violencia, en ferocidad, en sed. El Kurt furioso, el Kurt herido e hiriente era algo que Blaine procuraba evitar en su vida diaria, pero no podía evitar excitarse cuando Kurt liberaba esas tensiones en el sexo. Aunque luego tuvieran que sentarse y hablar- _y lo harían, porque si no se sentaran y hablaran sobre absolutamente todo, dejarían de ser Kurt y Blaine, como decía Finn_-, siempre era mucho más fácil si Kurt se tranquilizaba primero. Y a Blaine no le importaba si era un axioma que existía desde que el hombre era hombre: que Kurt era más accesible y más amable después de un orgasmo era un conocimiento que le había costado tiempo y esfuerzo obtener, así que Blaine se aferraba a él como si fuese un logro. Y si creía que podía sacar provecho de la situación en ese sentido, sin enloquecer, lo hacía sin dudarlo (y que no se le malentendiera: la locura de cuidado era la que venía _después_ del sexo, no la que ocurría _durante_, porque si hubiera debido evitar _esa_ locura, directamente no podría haber tenido sexo con Kurt Hummel, muchas gracias).

Blaine tenía claros sus intenciones y sus objetivos, pero eran suyos, y por eso no dejó de sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano de Kurt bajando por su pecho y su estómago hasta alojarse en su entrepierna. Bueno, aunque él no lo hubiese pensado de antemano, luego de ese hecho, era _claro_ cuál iba a ser la serie de acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Kurt le acariciaba la entrepierna y le mordisqueaba el cuello, y Blaine no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, un poco porque _realmente_ Kurt lo hacía gemir, pero otro poco porque sabía que era lo que le gustaba a Kurt cuando estaba de ese humor. Por el mismo motivo, dejó que fuera Kurt quien le desabrochara la camisa y los pantalones. A Kurt le gustaba tener el control, y a Blaine le gustaba darle el gusto. A veces, a Blaine le encantaba pensar que el sexo se había vuelto para ellos un poco como un juego. _Otras veces, lo aterrorizaba._

Kurt se quitó la ropa- Kurt siempre se quitaba la ropa él mismo, porque decía que nadie más sería capaz de tratarla con el cuidado y el respeto que se merecía, muchas gracias-, y luego comenzó a descartar una por una las prendas de Blaine, hasta que estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos. No importaba que tan lejos hubieran llegado, ni cuantas veces: Blaine se seguía sintiendo sobrecogido ante la abrumadora sensación de vulnerabilidad que le sobrevenía al estar desnudo con Kurt en la misma cama. Quizás por eso Blaine era tan afecto a que se besasen tanto: de esa forma, Kurt no podía mirarlo tanto. No porque le diera vergüenza que su novio lo viera desnudo, ni nada por el estilo; los culpables eran los _ojos_ de Kurt, los oscuros, ávidos, _intensos _ojos de Kurt durante el sexo. Los ojos de Kurt, que lo desnudaban más allá de la simple ropa, que lo penetraban y llegaban a meterse en un centro en el que Blaine se sentía chiquito y oscuro, y al que no sabía si quería que alguien llegara. Al menos no en esas circunstancias.

Por eso Blaine lo besó, y rodaron juntos en la cama, tocándose, acariciándose, gimiendo. Kurt tenía las manos fuertemente acomodadas en las nalgas de Blaine, y esa era otra de las cosas que a Blaine le gustaban de Kurt cuando estaba enojado: que mandamás que se volvía, pero también qué posesivo. Las manos de Blaine estaban en todos lados, tocando cada centímetro de piel blanca que podían alcanzar, porque ese era el Blaine que complementaba al Kurt posesivo y autoritario: el Blaine un poco desesperado, un poco fuera de sí, un poco necesitado. Luego de cinco minutos de besos jodidamente buenos, y de los dedos de uñas largas de Kurt dejando marcas en sus nalgas, Blaine comenzó a implorar a Kurt que lo tocara, un poco porque ese era su papel, pero sobre todo porque nunca antes habían llegado a ese punto sin que Kurt lo tocara y, sinceramente, Blaine sentía que iba a volverse un poco loco si eso no se remediaba pronto. Sin embargo, Kurt negó con la cabeza y extendió un brazo para sacar el lubricante y un preservativo del cajón de la mesita de luz, y colocarlos en las manos de Blaine.

_Okey, eso si que estaba fuera del esquema. _

No era como si Blaine nunca hubiera penetrado a Kurt antes, ni mucho menos, pero las circunstancias eran distintas. _Diametralmente distintas_. No era como si lo tuvieran planificado ni nada, pero en general la dinámica del sexo coincidía con ciertos patrones en el ánimo de los dos. Blaine solía ser activo en general en el sexo plenamente romántico, el que era más_ hacer el amor _que sexo, y cuando el que se sentía dominante era él- aunque las apariencias engañaban, y Kurt podía ser un _pasivo muy dominante_ si se le daba la gana. En cambio, cuando se dedicaban a jugar y a tomarse el pelo mutuamente- aunque Blaine podía ser un experto en eso-, o cuando Kurt estaba de ese humor posesivo y furioso, Blaine era el pasivo.

Blaine se congeló durante un instante, con el bote de lubricante en la mano, y aparentemente Kurt entendió la sorpresa y el curso de sus pensamientos, porque lo atrajo en un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, Kurt procuró que sus frentes estuviesen pegadas para poder murmurarle.

- Quiero… quiero que me penetres. Quiero _sentirte_. Quiero sentir que soy tuyo, Blaine. Quiero poder recordarlo esta tarde y poder recordarlo mañana. _Soy muy, muy gay, Blaine._

Blaine frunció el entrecejo. _Ese no era su Kurt._

- Kurt, créeme, tengo pruebas más que suficientes al respecto. Y no por penetrar o por ser penetrado eres más o menos gay. Tú, _entre todas las personas_…

Kurt lo calló con un beso.

- Shhh. Lo sé. Lo sé, Blaine. Solo… solo necesitaba decírtelo. _Decirlo_. Realmente… _realmente_ tengo ganas de eso, amor.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Esa era otra propiedad intrínseca de Kurt, que a veces amaba y a veces maldecía: uno nunca podía tener la certeza de estar pisando en terreno seguro con Kurt, porque en cualquier instante podía cambiar el ánimo, podía cambiar la dinámica, podía ponerse el mundo cabeza para abajo. Pero era Kurt, y uno no lo sentía como un ataque de histeria, o un principio de esquizofrenia: uno lo sentía como que el problema era de uno, que no era capaz de percibir los tantos niveles de profundidad que flotaban en el ambiente, y que Kurt, artista, hipersensible, emocional, manejaba con tanta fluidez.

Se abrazaron intensamente mientras Blaine introducía dos dedos húmedos dentro de Kurt para prepararlo, y Blaine nunca supo si realmente lo había oído o lo había imaginado.

_Lo que realmente necesito es que mis sábanas huelan a ti._

* * *

><p>- Rachel y yo nos besamos anoche.<p>

_Oh, demonios si todo no cobraba sentido en ese momento. _

Bien, definitivamente_ esa_ era una de las características de Kurt que a Blaine le costaba tragar. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de decírselo así, quince minutos después de que acabaran de hacer el amor, aún desnudos y abrazados, cuando Blaine se sentía tan vulnerable pero tan cómodo? Blaine siempre sentía que Kurt tiraba y tiraba de más de la cuerda, y que lo hacía a propósito. No sabía si su objetivo era romper la cuerda o tener la certeza de que la cuerda no iba a romperse. _No sabía si quería saberlo._

_Rachel y yo nos besamos anoche. _

La construcción de la oración era interesante; no _Rachel me besó_, si no _nos besamos_, lo que significaba que había habido consentimiento y participación mutua. Blaine sabía que a Kurt no se le pasaban por alto esos detalles. No estaba sorprendido, sino triste. No estaba enojado, sino herido. Se le ocurrían miles de escenarios en los que eso podría haber pasado y haber tenido algún sentido, pero a la vez no quería las excusas. No le importaban las excusas, no le importaban los escenarios. Más tarde, ya tendría tiempo para indagar en los por qué, porque sabía que no podría vivir toda su vida con la espina de la intriga clavada entre los dientes. Pero en ese momento no importaba si Kurt lo había hecho para salvar la vida de Blaine. Lo que importaba era la herida de la confianza traicionada, que, como toda herida, no desaparecería sin dejar cicatriz.

- ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?

- Porque creo que mereces saberlo.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Kurt no respondió a la pregunta, y a Blaine no se le pasó por alto. En cambio, se apretó más fuerte contra el costado de Blaine, y Blaine lo abrazó más por inercia que por verdadero deseo.

- Quiero estar contigo, Blaine. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

- Lo sé. _Lo sé._

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Blaine aún procesaba la información, sabiendo que quizás en dos horas estaría en su casa, llamando por teléfono a Wes o a Santana- o a ambos-, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos destrozados de lágrimas. Sabiendo que quizás en diez horas estaría odiando a Kurt con toda su alma, prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a caer jamás; sabiendo que quizás en tres días estaría tocando a la puerta de la casa Hummel pidiendo perdón y prometiendo arreglar lo que hubiese que arreglar, porque simplemente no podía vivir sin Kurt. Pero, al menos por un rato, era bueno poder jugar el papel de que no le importaba, de que podían estar bien de todas formas, de que no era más que una conversación amena y casual.

- Lo haremos funcionar, Kurt.- Dijo finalmente en voz alta.- No puedo decirte cómo, pero lo haremos funcionar. _Siempre lo hacemos funcionar._

No sabía si lo estaba reafirmando para Kurt, o se lo estaba reafirmando a sí mismo.

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> Me siento un poco avergonzada de lo Klaine que me salió este capítulo, pero creo que todos sabemos que es un poco lo que tenía que pasar, y además amo meterme en la mente de Blaine. Están advertidos, este fic va a ser así, saltando continuamente hacia el Klaine/Finnchel, o incluso otras parejas. Y hasta ni sé si va a _terminar_ en HummelBerry propiamente dicho. Así que, cumplido con eso, queda a decisión de ustedes si quieren leerlo o no. Aprovecho de paso para agradecer sus maravillosos reviews, me alegran el día y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo estas cosas locas.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Negación Kurt

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _4: Negación [Kurt]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> HummelBerry. Klaine. Ligerísimas menciones de Finnchel.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1309 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Capítulo de transición. Era necesario que esto sucediera. Disculpen el retraso. Además, he escrito un drabble- Harén- basado en el futuro de este universo, por si a alguien le interesa darse una vuelta y tal.  
><strong>Dedicatoria: <strong>A** michan_kitamura** &hearts

* * *

><p>Rachel y Kurt no volvieron a hablar del tema hasta que estuvieron los tres instalados en su departamento en Nueva York.<p>

Kurt le echaba la culpa a que no habían estado a solas desde aquel momento y hasta que estuvieron instalados en su departamento en Nueva York.

Kurt le echaba la culpa a Blaine. Le echaba la culpa a Blaine, que había desaparecido por completo durante dos días luego de que Kurt le confesase el beso con Rachel, para luego aparecer mágicamente, con todos los signos de noches en vela y días de llanto escritos en la cara, sin una disculpa pero también sin un reproche. Le echaba la culpa a Blaine, que siempre había tenido una película, una cena, una cafetería nueva, un local con ropa de rebaja al que llevar a Kurt y no le importaba si Rachel quería venir también, pero se cuidaba bien de no dejarlos nunca solos. Le echaba la culpa a Blaine, que siempre tenía un beso más por compartir o un mano que deslizar un centímetro más hacia abajo, un beso que darle en el cuello o un comentario que decirle al oído, que hacían que a Kurt le llorasen los ojos de deseo y se le borronease el contorno de las cosas. Le echaba la culpa a Blaine, que era todo sonrisas, y besos maravillosos, y el caballero perfecto, y todo lo que Kurt necesitaba para ser feliz durante dos horas, pero no lo que Kurt necesitaba para sacarse de la cabeza el aliento de Rachel.

(Mirándolo en retrospectiva, mucho tiempo después, Kurt se diría que tal vez Blaine, _simplemente Blaine_, al desnudo y por completo, no hubiera sido suficiente para que él se olvidase de Rachel. Pero eso no hubiese sido culpa de Blaine: no hubiese sido culpa de nadie. Pero como Kurt _necesitaba_ alguien a quien echarle la culpa, era mucho más fácil pensar en que Blaine no había dado todo lo que podía dar, y culparlo por eso.)

Kurt le echaba la culpa a Finn. Le echaba la culpa a Finn, que durante ese mes y medio no hizo otro cosa que cantar _las loas de Rachel Berry_ veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, haciendo que para Kurt fuese imposible sacársela de la cabeza por más de cinco minutos (y la verdad era que las loas que cantaba Finn tenían poco que ver con lo eran las _verdaderas loas de Rachel_ para Kurt, pero eso importaba poco; solo le servía para darse cuenta de los secretos y las vueltas que existían en Rachel, y eso lo hacía sonreír). Le echaba la culpa a Finn, porque Finn no había estado ahí para distraerlo, para darle motivos para marcar clara la línea en la arena, para ser un hermano más excepcional que de costumbre y que a Kurt le doliera en el alma herirlo.

(Le echaba la culpa a Finn porque era _fácil_, porque lo hacía no tener que dar explicaciones. Le echaba la culpa a Finn, porque si Finn tenía la culpa, era más fácil convivir con la idea de estar hiriéndolo a cada minuto, con cada pensamiento.)

Kurt le echaba la culpa a Rachel, porque Rachel había empezado todo, porque Rachel no daba la cara, porque Rachel no le daba un buen motivo para odiarla y así sacársela de la cabeza. Kurt le echaba la culpa a Rachel, porque bueno, _porque sí_.

Kurt le echaba la culpa a Blaine, a Finn, a Rachel, porque de otro modo hubiera debido echársela a sí mismo. Kurt le echaba la culpa a Blaine, a Finn, a Rachel, porque mientras pudiera echarle la culpa a alguien más, podía continuar por la vida sin necesidad de pararse a pensar qué demonios estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

La verdad era que no volvieron a hablar del tema hasta que estuvieron los tres instalados en su departamento en Nueva York porque Kurt no quiso, porque no hubiera sabido que decirle.

Kurt se refugió en esos pensamientos durante esos cuarenta y cinco días – _es culpa de Blaine, de Rachel, de Finn; es culpa de Blaine, de Rachel, de Finn; es culpa de BlaineRachelFinn_-, pero durante esas cuarenta y cinco noches, más de una vez se desveló repasando los acontecimientos fatales una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_No te gustan sus curvas, no te gustan sus pechos, no te gustan sus manos delicadas, no te gusta su piel._

_Eres gay, Kurt. Gay._

_Te gustan sus manos de dedos largos, te gusta su cabello enrulado, te gustan los músculos de su abdomen, te gusta la sombra de barba que comienza a salirle a las cinco de la tarde._

_Los besos de Rachel._

_Te gusta su temperamento, te gusta su energía, te gusta esa actitud de "podría comerme el mundo si quisiera"._

_Eres gay, Kurt. Gay._

_No te gustan sus inseguridades, no te gusta su manera de siempre retraerse, no te gusta que siempre sea una lucha lograr que diga lo que verdaderamente piensa._

_Los besos de Rachel._

Cuarenta y cinco días de sonreír, olvidar y repartir culpas ajenas.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de retorcerse en la cama, de insomnio y de incertidumbre.

Cuarenta y cinco días de no mantener con Rachel más trato que el necesario, de no mirarse a los ojos, de la ausencia de los chistes internos, de silencios tensos y momentos incómodos.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de recordar la excitación de besarla, el desafío de tenerla en sus brazos, el fuego en su estómago que había ardido con una fuerza desconocida, porque por primera vez se enfrentaba contra un verdadero oponente.

Cuarenta y cinco días de besos dulces y caminatas de la mano, de risas y secretos, de esa calidez que solo sentía cuando tenía a Blaine entre los brazos.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de poner en la balanza, de magnificar los defectos y denigrar las virtudes, de enlistar los errores y menospreciar los aciertos, de hacer inventario de dolores y culpas.

Cuarenta y cinco días de_ Blaine_ y de _eres muy, muy gay, Kurt_.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de _no me gustas_, pero _los besos de Rachel_.

Cuarenta y cinco días de planear una vida mejor, de soñar con dejar atrás el pasado, de estar seguro de que la tontera iba a pasársele cuando comenzara a deleitarse con el placer de dormir al lado de Blaine todas las noches, de despertarse con una mano en su cadera y su novio acurrucado a su lado en ropa interior, de compartir con él cada detalle, y conocerlo en cada aspecto.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de temer que ni aún todo eso fuese suficiente para que se le pasase la tontera.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de temer que no fuese una tontera.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de morderse los labios, de lágrimas involuntarias, de preguntarse qué demonios le pasaba, de preguntarse qué demonios estaba mal en él.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de intentar racionalizar que Blaine le gustaba porque era _Blaine_, y que Rachel podía gustarle por ser _Rachel,_ y que el hecho de que fuera mujer era una contra, pero no un impedimento.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de no intentar racionalizar por qué le gustaba Rachel, porque Rachel no le gustaba y _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._

Cuarenta y cinco noches de pánico, porque a veces sentía que _si no era gay, no era nada_.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de _te estás comportando como un idiota, Kurt_.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de _no importa cuánto te guste Rachel, estás enamorado de Blaine_.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de _estás enamorado de Blaine, pero Rachel es una fuerza de la naturaleza, y sabes que a eso no puedes resistirte_.

Cuarenta y cinco de pensar que no le había mentido a Blaine: definitivamente quería hacer las cosas bien.

Cuarenta y cinco noches de saber que el problema radicaba en saber qué era hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

><p>Gracias verdaderas por el apoyo que he recibido en esta historia, sé que hay Klainers que la leen, y creanme que realmente aprecio eso. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.<strong><br>**

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. Desvío Blaine

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _5: Desvío [Blaine]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine. Klainchel. Pasado Finnchel.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2638 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ligeras menciones de trío. Nada del otro mundo, la verdad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Este capítulo es diferente- aunque la verdad es que ningún capítulo de esta historia es parecido a los anteriores. Tiene un salto en la historia y saltos en la narración. Si hay algo que no entienden, pregunten.  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Feliz cumpleaños,** michan_kitamura**.

* * *

><p>Mirándolo en retrospectiva, Blaine sabía que podía señalar con pelos y señales el día exacto en el que todo comenzó a írseles verdaderamente de control.<p>

Por supuesto que había sido una construcción larga y lenta, no solo fundamentada en la agonía durante los cuarenta y cinco días transcurridos desde el segundo beso de Kurt y Rachel, ni en la incertidumbre de los meses posteriores a su primer beso; era una tensión, un ambiente fluido y denso que llevaba años gestándose, que había nacido en el exacto mismo momento que la relación entre ellos dos.

Con los años, Blaine había aceptado la realidad de que la fiera llevaba años creándose y dormida, y que ni siquiera había sido del todo culpa suya que se despertase.

Pero con los años, tampoco dejaba de volverle a la cabeza una y otra vez la insidiosa pregunta de si las cosas hubiesen podido ser distintas si él no hubiese contribuido activamente a soltarle la cadena.

El pensamiento era recurrente, y era uno de los pocos grandes aspectos de su vida en los que Blaine se molestaba en pensar _y si_… Pero, era, también, el único en el que sabía a ciencia cierta que no hubiera podido hacer nada mejor.

Quizás era cierto que él había ayudado a soltarle la cadena a la fiera; que lo había permitido, que lo había avalado. Que lo había impulsado y, para que negarlo, que lo había deseado en su momento. También era cierto que no hubiera tenido otra opción.

Se consolaba pensando que todo hubiera sido mucho peor si la fiera se hubiese soltado sola y hubiese saltado a morderle la yugular desde las penumbras sin ningún previo aviso.

* * *

><p>Si Kurt y Rachel habían hablado sobre lo que había pasado, Blaine no lo sabía, pero sospechaba que no, porque Kurt evitaba las miradas de Rachel y la castaña, por el contrario, lo observaba largamente, con algo que era furia y era decepción, pero también era desafío, brillándole en los ojos.<br>No había nada que Blaine desease más que que lo hablasen _de una maldita vez_.

Blaine confiaba en el poder de las palabras, y había aprendido a controlarlas con el paso del tiempo.

Kurt usaba las palabras como un arma, las usaba para atacar y para herir, en un ataque que en realidad era una defensa. Las palabras eran la coraza de Kurt, porque el sarcasmo y la ironía ocultaban aquellas palabras que Kurt realmente deseaba, pero que no podía o no se permitía decir.

Para Blaine, en cambio, las palabras eran un instrumento. Para él, las palabras creaban lazos y no paredes. Las palabras eran su fuente de luz y eran para él casi tan útiles como una mano extendida para darle a alguien la bienvenida.

La relación de Kurt y Blaine estaba fundada en acciones pequeñas pero fundamentales: Blaine tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo por los pasillos de Dalton el día en el que se conocieron; Kurt empujando a Karofsky para evitar que le hiciese daño, cuando nunca lo había hecho para defenderse a sí mismo. Eran acciones pequeñas, pero que hablaban discursos. Eran los cimientos de su relación porque era lo que Kurt entendía, eran su verdadero lenguaje, a lo que acudía cuando todos sus demás recursos le fallaban. Las pequeñas acciones eran lo que Kurt siempre había deseado compartir con alguien: andar de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela, bailar lento en el baile de promoción.

El resto de la relación se basaba en las palabras: en ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, en contarse todo, en buscar siempre media hora al final del día para contarse lo que se habían perdido de la vida del otro. Era el terreno en el que Blaine se sentía seguro, era lo que podía manejar y era lo que él siempre había anhelado: alguien que realmente lo escuchase, cuando durante años solo había sentido que le gritaba a paredes sordas. Kurt podía entenderlo, porque Kurt había pasado años gritando sobre las voces de Rachel y de Finn, y de todos, luchando porque alguien lo escuchase, sin mayores resultados. Pero mientras a Blaine el rechazo y la decepción lo habían arrastrado a querer ser chiquito, indistinguible, a camuflarse con el resto, a no llamar la atención más que cuando tenía la oportunidad de subirse a un escenario, Kurt había elegido el camino opuesto: si no escuchaban sus propuestas de canciones, hacía un dueto consigo mismo; si desmerecían sus opiniones, se vestía con el atuendo más escandaloso y a la vez fabuloso que se pudiese imaginar. Blaine se aferraba a sus palabras, anhelando el momento de encontrar a alguien que quisiese oírlas; Kurt, por el contrario, buscaba la manera de gritar con cada poro que tuviese disponible en la piel.

Kurt necesitaba la certeza de que era algo duradero, algo a lo que podía aferrarse. Kurt necesitaba la certeza de que era _real_, y por eso su relación se cimentaba en lo que Kurt necesitaba. Si se sentía lo suficientemente seguro, el resto podía llevarlo adelante con la fuerza del huracán que definitivamente él mismo era.

Blaine necesitaba la certeza del día a día, el cariño constante, la aprobación, el anhelo, el cuerpo caliente al irse a la cama todas las noches. Por eso su relación del día a día se basaba en lo que él necesitaba: contarse todo, _buenos días_, _te amo_, _¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases?_, _¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?_, _¿En serio, Blaine?_ El sarcasmo y la ironía de Kurt, esos comentarios hirientes que se le clavaban en el esternón como si fueran aguijones le servían para darse cuenta de que seguía vivo, de que tenía que estar atento, de que había elegido las opciones correctas. Todo lo demás que pudieran decirse, era pura dicha.

* * *

><p>Blaine vivía para hablar y para construir sus relaciones en base a las palabras, y el silencio de meses en relación a lo de Rachel y Kurt estaba matándolo. Que Kurt no quisiese hablar del tema con él le parecía hasta cierto punto razonable, porque aunque le doliese, sabía que Kurt tenía derecho a levantar sus corazas cuando se sentía atacado. En cierta forma, estaba agradecido, porque aunque estaba acostumbrado y hasta necesitaba la acidez del día a día, no sabía si estaba preparado para que Kurt fuese absolutamente devastador con él.<p>

(Y Kurt _definitivamente_ sabía cómo ser absolutamente devastador con él).

* * *

><p>Mirando eso también en retrospectiva, no había podido decidirse si el problema fue que había sido demasiado arrogante como para considerar que Rachel podía llegar a representar un riesgo, demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para siquiera pensar que Kurt pudiese preferir algo más, demasiado desinteresado como para que todo eso no le importase y abogar por el bien de todos.<p>

(En el fondo, sabía que lo había hecho porque no podía entender como en ese departamento en el que convivían tres personas que se adoraban mutuamente, el ambiente podía ser tan espeso que era posible cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque a Rachel se le había agotado el buen humor, y pasaba cada día más tiempo fuera del departamento, y su ausencia se sentía como si fuese un peso en el alma.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque Kurt estaba cada vez más ácido y más insidioso, lloraba más de rabia que de emoción y había dejado de cantar mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque se había dado cuenta de que, quisiera o no, estaba perdiéndolos a los dos de todos modos, porque Rachel ya no le contaba sus secretos y sus sueños, Kurt ya no enredaba sus pies entre los suyos para calentarlos, ya no lo despertaba los domingos a la mañana con ganas de hacerle el amor.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque llevaban cuatro meses viviendo juntos, pero el ambiente se cuarteaba y se agrietaba, y ya nada se parecía a la exaltación de los primeros días en los que todo era una novedad y una maravilla.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque llevaban cuatro meses viviendo juntos, pero a los tres les pesaba en el ánimo como si hubiese pasado una eternidad.)

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que no se le hubiese ocurrido una solución alternativa.

* * *

><p>El día en el que Finn dejó a Rachel porque había conocido a una chica en la universidad que se reía de sus chistes, y a la que no le importaba escucharlo hablar de futbol, y a la que le resultaba tierna su forma de bailar- <em>y que no estaba en Nueva York<em>, eso no se había dicho, pero había estado flotando en la conversación como una sombra-, fue Blaine quien la encontró llorando hecha un ovillo en el sillón.

Se sentó junto a ella, y le desenredó el cabello con los deos, y la acunó entre sus brazos y le habló con palabras suaves y media lengua hasta que ella se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para contarle que le sucedía.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su perfume.

La alimentó con helado y galletas, y le habló de las cientos de veces- él y Kurt habían dejado de contar después de la quinta- en las que Finn y ella habían roto para volver a los pocos días. Rachel negaba con la cabeza y afirmaba que esta vez era definitivo, y aunque Blaine la había oído decir eso casi tantas veces como había estado en esa situación, había algo en el tono de su voz, una nota racional y firme entre el mar de lágrimas, que le hacía pensar que lo decía en serio.

Con el correr de las horas, los chistes, las caricias, las bebidas que fueron subiendo en intensidad alcohólica, el humor de Rachel fue variando de una profunda depresión a la exaltación correspondiente al abanico de posibilidades que se la abrían ante las nuevas circunstancias, esa exaltación que iba tan bien con su carácter.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que no iba a tener posibilidad de explorarlas.

Cuando Kurt llegó de trabajar aquella noche, quisquilloso y un poco de mal humor, Blaine y Rachel ya habían dado cuenta de la mitad de la botella de vodka que Puck les había regalado cuando se mudaron.

* * *

><p>Durante los primeros meses después de la catástrofe, hablando hasta altas horas de la noche primero con Santana y luego con Puck, a veces con los dos, Blaine le había echado la culpa a Kurt, diciendo que Kurt era quien estaba sobrio, que debería haberse hecho cargo de la situación, quien debería haber hecho lo imposible por evitar aquella locura que era tan evidente que iba a terminar en desastre.<p>

Durante aquellos primeros meses, se había mordido las heridas arguyendo que Kurt lo había hecho a propósito, que él en realidad nunca le había bastado, que él no había sido suficiente, que _él no valía nada_.

Fue necesario que Santana le plantase un cachetazo una noche en la que la auto compasión y el odio a si mismo se le habían ido demasiado de las manos, y le gritase en esa mezcla de español e inglés que Blaine solo entendía a medias, pero que lo aterrorizaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, que era un estúpido, que dejase de rascarse la sarna ovillado en un rincón y asomase la cabeza de una maldita vez para darse cuenta de cómo habían sido verdaderamente las cosas.

Fue necesario que Santana le dejase una marca en la mejilla que la ardería durante horas para que Blaine comenzase a darse cuenta de que no había sido culpa de Kurt, pero que tampoco había sido su culpa, ni la de Rachel.

Que todo había sido una suma de pequeñas acciones y de palabras, de silencios, de poder, de control, de sentimientos no dichos, de verdades a medias, de decisiones erradas, de pequeños detalles que habían ido torciendo el camino, pero que eran intrínsecos de cada uno. De miradas y palabras, pequeños gestos y acciones, que les habían desviado el destino, pero que ninguno de ellos hubiera podido preveer, porque quizás ese era el modo en el que debían desarrollarse los hechos. De miedo a las etiquetas y miedo a des etiquetarse, de miedo a dejar de pertenecer, de miedo a perder lo seguro, de miedo a no formar parte y desaparecer.

Quizás ese fue el momento en el que Blaine comenzó a sanar.

* * *

><p>Pero el Blaine que había tomado un cuarto de botella de vodka, y que más que de alcohol estaba emborrachado con la percepción de su amiga, a la que llevaba tantos meses extrañando, no tenía modo de saber todo el dolor que la acarrearían las decisiones que pudiese tomar aquella noche.<p>

Pero la piel le ardía de la necesidad y el deseo de tocar a Kurt, y su novio, que se había sentado en el sofá, luego de aflojarse la corbata y tomar un buen sorbo de vodka, así puro, tan fuerte que le comenzaron a lloriquear los ojos, por primera vez en dos meses parecía reaccionar de forma positiva a sus caricias.

Kurt se recostó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, y dejó que Rachel le sacase la corbata y que Blaine le masajease los hombros y los brazos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban los tres juntos en paz, sin hablar, pero también sin tensiones, sin frustración, sin remordimiento, sin furia, sin deseo reprimido, sin sentimientos agridulces.

Aunque llevaba meses deseando que hablaran, Blaine no deseaba nada _menos_ en ese momento.

Quizás fue el deseo, quizás fue el alcohol, quizás fue la sensación de poder que le daba el ver a Kurt recostado en el sofá, desarmado y vulnerable. Seguramente fue una mezcla, pero el simple cosquilleo de anticipación ante la idea de lo que pensaba hacer le pareció irresistible.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt con dedos ágiles y expertos, y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción al oír a su novio suspirar ante el contacto de sus dedos húmedos y fríos contra la piel de su pecho cálida y suave. Le hizo un gesto a Rachel, y no pudo ahogar una carcajada ante la forma inmediata y sorprendida en la que Kurt abrió los ojos al sentir sobre su boca unos labios que no eran los de él.

Rachel lo acompañó en la carcajada, y entonces Blaine se inclinó y la besó él, y recorrió con su lengua su labio inferior, porque había en ella un gusto que era irresistiblemente Kurt. Pudo escuchar a su novio suspirar una vez más y luego gruñir, en ese tono bajo de su amplio registro vocal que usaba solo en contadas ocasiones.

- Ustedes dos quieren matarme.

El alcohol le nublaba demasiado el entendimiento, porque quizás en otro momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa frase: esa frase demostraba que había premeditación, que Kurt había pensado en eso, que en cierta forma a Kurt lo excitaba esa idea. Eso cambiaba _todo_, porque si Kurt había dedicado tiempo a pensar en eso, significaba que era algo mucho más grande que un beso robado en una noche de consuelo y un desliz de borrachos entre tres personas que se conocían demasiado. Significaba, también, que tendría repercusiones mucho más terribles de lo que él esperaba.

Blaine quizás había bebido demasiado vodka como para darse cuenta.

O quizás simplemente no tenía otra escapatoria.

Besó a Kurt con labios sedientos y ávidos, y el castaño le respondió con una pasión tan vibrante que Blaine sintió cómo se le volvían gelatina las rodillas. Tomó a Rachel de la mano, y la acercó para que Kurt la besase también a ella, y cuando luego cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos estaba besando.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Tengo algunas cosas que decir. La primera es que me pregunto si todavía hay alguien siguiendo esta historia y eso, porque la verdad dejé de recibir comentarios en el punto clave en el que todo está empezando a cambiar y... no sé. No estoy diciendo que voy a cambiar el argumento de la historia porque no guste, porque esta historia _tiene que ser así_ en mi cabeza. Pero si a nadie le interesa, simplemente puedo dejar de spammear mi profile y ya.

Segundo, creo que no todos revisan sus bandejas de entrada, pero yo trato de contestar a todos los reviews que recibo, salvo que sean anónimos o que se me pase alguno- por algún motivo, hace años que fanfiction no reconoce mi e-mail para mandarme alertas de nuevos rewies ni nada, y tengo que revisar todo a mano, y puede ser que se me pase alguno y no lo conteste. Sin embargo, recibí un review anónimo en **Harén**- una historia que forma parte del futuro de este universo que me gustaría contestar y, como no tengo mejores medios, lo haré por acá.

En el review, la lectora me hablaba del dolor que le daba leer la historia que escribí, y el sufrimiento que le provocaba el ver como yo _destrozaba el Klaine_, cuando pensaba que era una _fiel fan_ de la pareja. Quiero aclararle un par de cosas: o bien te gusta cada tanto leer alguna historia que te haga sufrir- que a mi me gusta, porque la lectura es como la vida, y en la vida no es todo color de rosa- o no te gusta, y no entiendo por qué leíste la historia y luego me echas la culpa de que sufriste. Se aclaró en el summary, en la clasificación, en el encabezado de la historia: es una historia Rachel/Kurt, si eso no te gusta, no lo leas. Estás en todo tu derecho, pero fue correctamente avisado. Por otro lado, creo que cualquiera que me conozca y que haya leído la mayoría de mis historias sabrá que soy una fan acérrima del Klaine. Son mi OTP de Glee y me encantan juntos, además de que son mis personajes favoritos. Pero esta es una historia diferente, donde me desafío un poco a mi misma y trato de empujar un poco los límites de los personajes, para ver que tan real puedo hacer a Kurt enamorado de Rachel. Creo que es una historia muy interesante, al menos lo es para mi crearla, y como sabrás si la has leído- lo que no parecía, en el review- nada es blanco ni negro: la histora trata precisamente sobre la increíble cantidad de matices de gris que tiene la vida. No estoy _destrozando_ el Klaine: le estoy dando otra vuelta de tuerca y otros horizontes. Si no te gusta, está fantástico, es todo tu derecho, pero por favor, no lo leas, o si lo lees, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo, porque todo está correctamente advertido. Tengo bastante con mi propio subconsciente: no necesito a alguien intentando tirarme culpas encima.

Sin más nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y nos estamos leyendo.

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


	6. Control de daños Rachel

**Título:** _For Good. _  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: _6: Control de daños [Rachel]_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine. Klainchel. Pasado Finnchel.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2897 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ligeras menciones de trío. Nada del otro mundo, la verdad. Un pequeño spoilers del 3x01, pero pestañeen y ni se enteraron  
><strong>Notas: <strong>No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estoy haciendo con esta historia. O mejor dicho: creo que la tengo, y luego me siento a escribirla y estos tres hacen lo que quieren.  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> a**michan_kitamura**, as always.

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza que no tenía desde hacía meses y vistiendo una remera que <em>creía<em> que era de Blaine- porque no _creía_ que Kurt poseyera _una _remera-, pero que no podía estar segura, porque se la había visto puesta a los dos, y olía como los dos.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que sintió fue el golpe brutal de la resaca en el medio de los ojos. Lo segundo, el brazo suave de Kurt rodeando su cintura, y el pecho de Blaine apretado contra su espalda. La primera reacción instantánea fue de pánico y _de qué demonios pasó aquí_. Pero era Rachel Berry, por favor, y Rachel Berry no entraba en pánico a menos que una _Harmony_ o similar intentase robarle su puesto en una puesta, y eso más que pánico en realidad sería rabia. Y como era Rachel Berry, en lugar de huir de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, refugiarse en su cuarto, dormir doce horas y al despertarse actuar como si eso no hubiese sucedido nunca, se desenredó de los dos muchachos sin el menor tacto posible, de hecho, haciendo lo imposible por despertarlos, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto anunciando que iba a hacer el desayuno, que los esperaba en media hora, sin darse vuelta a mirar si se habían despertado y la estaban oyendo.

(Quizás hubiese sido una buena idea que se pusiese algo más de ropa sobre sus bragas rosadas, pero lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de quedarse en ese cuarto mientras Kurt se ponía todo _Lima Heights Adjacent con Blaine_, muchas gracias).

Preparó el desayuno como antes, como los primeros meses en los que habían respetado religiosamente el cronograma de tareas de la casa, y siempre le tocaba hacer el desayuno porque Kurt apenas confiaba en que pudiese hervir agua sin quemarla (algo de lo cual ella era perfectamente capaz, por supuesto, _muchas gracias_), y se tomó cinco minutos para rememorar los hechos de la noche pasada mientras revolvía los huevos.

Las lágrimas y el dolor por lo de Finn. Los brazos fuertes de Blaine que tanto había extrañado. Las palabras suaves, las galletas, el helado. El alcohol. Las risas, los chistes largo tiempo enterrados. Kurt. Kurt, su mejor amigo, al que echaba tanto de menos que era casi doloroso. Kurt, su mejor amigo, y _Kurt_, simplemente Kurt. Los besos. Los labios de Kurt. Las manos de Blaine.

Los labios de Blaine. Las manos de Kurt.

Mientras ponía a tostar el pan, pensaba que no solo no se arrepentía si no que, _demonios, cómo volvería a hacerlo_.

Por supuesto que no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que la cantidad de cosas que podían llegar a resultar mal a partir de esa resolución eran tantas y tan variadas que ni siquiera valía la pena ponerse a considerar posibilidades. Pero era Rachel Berry, y si ella no podía desear lo imposible, nadie podía, porque ella se encargaba de que lo imposible se volviese posible.

Porque una parte de sí misma pensaba que era una manera de recuperar a su mejor amigo, mientras que la otra le recordaba que hacía muchos meses que ya lo había perdido, pero que era una manera de avivar el fuego de ese coctel de emociones que se habían despertado una noche en el cuarto de Kurt, y que nunca habían vuelto a dormir del todo.

Rachel exprimió las naranjas tratando de analizar si había actuado influida por el despecho de lo que acababa de suceder con Finn, pero pensó en la fascinación que siempre había sentido por las manos de pianista de Blaine, y en el beso que había compartido con Kurt en su cama durante el anterior verano, y se dijo a si misma que lo de Finn había sido solo circunstancial, que_ eso _iba a tener que suceder tarde o temprano.

Preparó la cafetera pensando en cómo plantear qué no tenía quejas sobre lo que había sucedido, y que deseaba repetirlo, y desarmando mentalmente uno por uno todos los argumentos que podría presentar Kurt.

Mientras servía los cereales en tazones, pensó en cuanto bien le haría volver al ambiente acogedor, recuperar a sus mejores amigos, compartir una cena entre risas y cariño, vivir el sueño de Nueva York que no hubiera podido ser perfecto si hubiera faltado cualquiera de los tres. Mientras les agregaba leche, pensó en qué bien se había sentido la noche anterior, no solo por el placer físico en sí, sino más bien por el hecho de sentirse deseada y apreciada como mujer y como amante.

Mientras servía el café, no pensó en que Kurt y Blaine estaban en una relación comprometida y seria, y en esos casos un tercero involucrado solo suele degenerar en problemas. No pensó en el hecho de que a Kurt y a Blaine les gustaban los chicos, y en la posibilidad de que lo de la noche anterior hubiese sido solo un error. No pensó en que explotaría toda esa tensión que se había acumulado entre ella y Kurt desde que se habían besado por segunda vez, y que eso no necesariamente tenía que ser algo bueno. No pensó en que no estaría recuperando a sus mejores amigos de la forma en la que deseaba recuperarlos, si no que estaría ganando y perdiendo privilegios a partes iguales. No pensó en que era una situación con un potencial increíble para que las cosas saliesen _mal, muy mal,_ porque era Rachel Berry, y era una forma de _desear_ y de tener un _objetivo_, y había pocas cosas que Rachel Berry supiese hacer tan bien como esas dos.

* * *

><p>Un vaso de jugo de naranja, un café fuerte y solo, un café con leche, tostadas, mermelada, huevos revueltos, cereales.<p>

Una vez acomodado el desayunador, Rachel se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los bancos altos (porque aún iba en bragas rosadas), y adoptó una postura elegante y desinteresada mientras esperaba que Kurt y Blaine se presentasen en la cocina. Hubiese esperado que los dos muchachos aparecieran susurrando y dándose codazos, pero ni siquiera pestañeo cuando aparecieron en silencio, Kurt completamente vestido y con la frente alta y orgullosa, Blaine en bóxers y una remera vieja, mirando el suelo y arrastrando los pies.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Atacó apenas los otros dos ocuparon los dos bancos del lado opuesto del desayunador.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.- Contestó Kurt con la misma velocidad, asiendo su taza de café con ambas manos.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada herida con los párpados bajos.

- Ser una diva no funciona conmigo, Kurt. Es obvio que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que decirnos, porque si no…

- Mira, Rachel, evidentemente aún no has alcanzado la madurez suficiente como para darte cuenta de que las cosas que pasan cuando uno está bajo efectos del alcohol no significan nada.

Rachel tuvo ganas de retroceder como si la hubiese golpeado un rayo. Blaine estaba tan tenso que parecía que se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento.

- No puedo creer que sigas echándonos en cara algo que pasó hace casi dos años. ¡Dos años, Kurt!

- Haré lo que quieras mientras sigas intentando encontrarle _estúpidas_ explicaciones a algo _estúpido _que simplemente sucedió _estúpidamente_.

Rachel no puedo evitar alzar un poco la voz porque, demonios, _eso_era realmente lo que mejor sabía hacer.

- Si no eres capaz de aceptar lo que está pasando aquí, Kurt, fantástico, mejor saberlo, porque…

- ¡No hay nada pasando aquí, Rachel!- Proclamó el castaño poniéndose de pie de un salto. Rachel lo imitó, porque si había algo que Rachel Berry no sabía hacer, era ser menos.

- ¡Oh, y yo que creí que eras una persona honesta e inteligente!

- ¡No te atrevas a…!

Un sollozo ahogado hizo que tanto Kurt como Rachel se detuvieran en seco y miraran a Blaine, quien tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos y lloraba como Rachel nunca lo había visto llorar. Kurt inmediatamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Rachel sentía deseos inmensos de tocarlo y consolarlo ella también, pero estaba segura de que Kurt se encargaría de arrancarle a lo menos unas cuantas uñas si llegaba a atreverse a tocarlo.

- Blaine, no llores, por favor, no llores.- Y el susurro aterciopelado y confortante con el que Kurt le hablaba a Blaine era tan ridículamente distinto de su grito de guerra que había empleado contra Rachel apenas instantes antes que daban ganas de reírse.

Blaine se había aferrado con ambas manos al sweater que Kurt llevaba puesto, y sus ojos se veían imposiblemente verdes con la humedad de las lágrimas pendiendo de sus largas pestañas.

- Por favor, no peleen más. No peleen más.- Y su voz no era más que un murmullo quebrado y triste, y Rachel no pudo evitar sentir que se le encogía el corazón.

- Te lo prometo, Blaine, te lo prometo, pero deja de llorar, cariño, por favor.

Los sollozos de Blaine se fueron tranquilizando con el correr de un par de minutos, mientras Kurt lo mantenía fuertemente aferrado contra sí y acariciaba su mejilla contra la de su novio. Rachel pensaba en _antes_y en cómo hubiera podido acercarse y consolarlo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y unos cuantos comentarios ridículos, dos cosas que en ese momento no se atrevía ni a intentar. Pensaba también, si habría posibilidad de que en algún momento las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, o si las habrían arruinado definitivamente, más allá del punto de no retorno.

Finalmente, la voz de Blaine se alzó de entre los brazos y la ropa de Kurt, nasal y triste, pero terminantemente clara, y eso no había forma de negarlo, por mucho que ella y Kurt hubiesen querido actuar como si nunca la hubiesen oído.

- Eso fue lo que realmente me gustó de ayer. Que no peleaban, que no se herían, que no se lanzaban miradas heridas o rencorosas. Que podíamos ser simplemente los tres, riéndonos, haciendo bromas, queriéndonos como antes. Los tres. No Kurt y yo, o Rachel y yo. _Los tres_. Hace meses que me está matando esto, chicos. ¿No pueden volver a ser las cosas como antes?

El _no_flotando en el aire era claro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decírselo.

Kurt asientió ligeramente con la cabeza y lo besó en la punta de la cabeza.

- Lo intentaremos, Blaine.- Y mientras respondia, le lanzó a Rachel una mirada que claramente significaba _di algo que lo haga volver a llorar y no volverá a crecerte cabello en la cabeza_. Pero Rachel estaba preocupada por Blaine, pero no solo estaba preocupada por Blaine, así que le mantuvo la mirada y no cedió ni un centímetro.

- Pero primero tenemos que hablar.

Era obvio que Kurt estaba a punto de volver a comenzar la disputa, pero Blaine lo miró con la súplica pintada en sus grandes ojos color hazel, y el castaño suspiró y cedió.

- Pero necesito mi café primero, _oh, por dios_.

Rachel no supo si sentirlo como un triunfo, porque definitivamente no sabía a triunfo.

* * *

><p>- Primero que nada, si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo con mis reglas.- Aclaró Kurt apenas se sentó al lado de Blaine en el sofá de dos cuerpos.- Son solo dos y son muy sencillas, así que no debería haber problema con eso.- Rachel asintió con la cabeza.- La primera, es que no quiero detalles. Tengo recuerdos vagos de la noche pasada, y no necesito más que eso. La segunda, es que tengo el derecho de hacer callar a Rachel cuando quiera, por el motivo que quiera.<p>

- Kurt…- Comenzó Blaine, pero Kurt lo interrumpió de inmediato.

- Es en serio, Blaine. No puedo hacer esto si ella va a poder decir lo que quiera.

- Está bien, Blaine.- Lo interrumpió Rachel cruzándose de piernas, y demonios, ¿por qué no se había puesto un pantalón antes de preparar el desayuno?- Nunca ha aprendido verdaderamente a callarme, así que no es como si ese poder le sirviese verdaderamente de algo.- Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica a la _bitch face_ que le estaba dirigiendo Kurt, y eso se sentía tan parecido a _antes_que dolía.

- Lo que sea.- Admitió el castaño entre dientes.- Que empiece ella, que es quien tiene _tantas_ganas de tener esta charla.

Rachel carraspeo, satisfecha porque dirigir era una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, apenas por debajo de cantar y decidió empezar por el principio.

- Finn me dejó.

Quizás fuese su imaginación, pero hubiera jurado que la tensión en los hombros de Kurt había disminuido un infinitésimo, y su voz era ligeramente más suave cuando le respondió.

- Lo siento, Rachel.

La morena le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- Se veía venir hace tiempo, y era evidente que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero eso no hace que duela menos. Así que ayer a la noche Blaine me encontró llorando en ese mismo sillón y me consoló con helados, galletas, y algo de alcohol.- Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por reprimir una sonrisa al ver que Kurt ponía los ojos en blanco.- Lo demás es historia. Pero quiero que quede claro que es algo que puede suceder entre personas adultas que tienen mucha confianza, y que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- Y no terminó la oración con un _Kurt _porque se mordió la lengua para evitarlo.

- Exacto.- Tomó la posta Blaine, quien comenzaba a recuperar el color en las mejillas.- Son cosas que pasan entre gente que se conoce mucho, pasa mucho tiempo junta y se quiere mucho.- Kurt parecía a punto de golpearlo si volvía a utilizar la palabra mucho, pero Rachel se cuidó bien de decirlo.- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, y no es como si fuese a volver a suceder, ¿no?- Y soltó una ligera risita, que reprimió enseguida al ver que ni Rachel ni Kurt se le unían. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro, ambos ruborizados profundamente y ahogó un grito.- Oh, por dios, _Kurt_.

- Por supuesto que no va a volver a suceder, Blaine, qué estupideces estás diciendo.

Rachel observó por el rabillo del ojo a Blaine, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y se había desarmado por completo en su mitad del sillón.

- _Quieres_ que vuelva a suceder.- Apuntó el moreno, callando a su novio con una palma alzada.- Te conozco demasiado como para que intentes negármelo. _Dios_, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el cuarto? Me hubieras dado al menos dos minutos para procesarlo.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Blaine.- Pero Kurt se había ruborizado furiosamente y le evitaba la mirada.

- Al menos no soy la única que pensó que era lo suficientemente bueno como para desear repetirlo.- Acotó Rachel, no solo porque era _verdad_, si no porque no le gustaba que actuaran como si no los estuviese oyendo. A su comentario le prosiguió un profundo silencio.

- Somos gays, Rachel.- Respondió Blaine finalmente.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, porque ese era un argumento que definitivamente no iba a comprar.

- No les estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Blaine. Y creo que sabes bastante bien que la sexualidad no es un molde ni una etiqueta, sino más bien algo fluido y flexible. Y además creí que querías que nos llevaramos bien.

Bueno, eso quizás había sido ir _demasiado_lejos. Incluso para Rachel Berry.

Blaine la observó boquiabierto por unos instantes- y Kurt seguramente estaba en un estado de shock similar, porque no se explicaba de otro modo cómo no había proclamado aún un comentario escandalizado- hasta que finalmente escupió una respuesta que resultó ser una pregunta.

- ¿Estás proponiendo que tengamos sexo entre los tres… _habitualmente_?

Rachel volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Espontáneamente quizás sea una mejor palabra. Solo estoy diciendo que no es una buena cosa reprimirse cuando lo que uno está reprimiendo no le hace mal a nadie. Somos tres personas adultas, y somos amigos, y somos razonables y…

- Oh, por dios, Rachel, cállate. _Cállate por favor_.- Kurt se tapó el rostro con las manos, y Rachel se asombró de que no se hubiese puesto los dedos en los oídos y hubiese comenzado a cantar. Blaine lo tomó de la manga del sweater y comenzó a tirar de ella insistentemente, hasta que Kurt levantó la vista y Blaine señaló con la cabeza hacia su dormitorio.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Rachel. Kurt y yo tenemos que hablar sobre él.

- Y tener toneladas de sexo _muy muy_gay.- Agregó Kurt, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y llegaba a la puerta de su cuarto en dos zancadas.

Blaine se detuvo un segundo en el umbral antes de seguirlo, y parecía estar dudando sobre si sería apropiado sonreírle, pero antes de que pudiese tomar una decisión, la mano de Kurt lo tironeó hacia adentro del cuarto.

Rachel se quedó sentada en la silla de la sala, con sus bragas rosadas y la remera de Blaine que olía también a Kurt, con los ojos fijos en un punto en el vacío, y preguntándose si acababa de ser ella misma quien empujara más allá del punto de no retorno.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que hay gente interesada en esta historia. Disculpen como siempre la demora, pero estoy escribiendo muchas ideas que no quieren abandonar mi cabeza, además de que ya he empezado las clases y, mi dios, cómo me cuesta escribir a Rachel.<strong><strong><br>****

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
